We Meet Again (1/?)
by APerson1
Summary: Lydecker receives some info on Max and Eyes Only from an unlikely source
1. Part 1

Joel had only been working at Manticore Air Force Base for a few weeks, but he could already sense that something wasn't right. First of all, there were only about four pilots on the base. What kind of Air Force Base only has four pilots? Then there were these long barracks and cement buildings that reminded him of the training facilities he used when he was training to become a soldier. He wasn't allowed inside the electric fence that bordered this compound, and once he saw a child's face looking out the window of the barracks. Something wasn't right. And then there was this guy Lydecker who ran the place. Mean guy. Looks like he would stab his own mother in the back right after she fed him dinner. Joel was on his way to see this Lydecker and the memories of his few encounters with Donald Lydecker still left him shivering. He was not a man to be crossed.   
  
Joel clutched the manila folder that he was carrying to deliver to Lydecker, and took a deep breath. He then strode up to the door the said "Lydecker" in bold black paint. Joel knocked.  
  
"Come in!" barked Lydecker. Joel gulped turned the doorknob and in seconds he was inside a dimly lit room with barely any furniture that was known as Lydecker's office. Lydecker looked up from his work and stared at Joel with steel gray eyes that made Joel want to sink into the floor.  
  
"Well? What d'ya want?" asked Lydecker in a not too friendly voice.  
  
"Um sir, I was sent her to deliver this to you," stammered Joel, " I don't know what these are but…"  
  
"Sergeant, did you look into these files?" interrupted Lydecker as he grabbed the folder and began to sift through its contents.   
  
"No sir, they were only delivered here a few minutes ago, and I left immediately to bring them to you as ordered."  
  
"I see," said Lydecker. He continued to look through the folder until Joel saw him stop and take a closer look at something in the folder. A cruel thin smile began to form on Lydecker's face. Joel couldn't see exactly what was in the folder, but it looked like a picture.   
  
"Sergeant, who delivered this folder?" question Lydecker.  
  
"Honestly, I don't know," answered Joel, "some guy, he said his name was Bling or something like that. He said to deliver this to Donald Lydecker and that they would be in touch. He also said that not only had the information on the people mentioned in the folder, but also something on a guy named Eyes Only. If you don't mind me asking sir, what is this all about?"  
  
"I don't think you should be interested in that so much right now Sergeant," said Lydecker slowly, "but I think you'll find out more about this later. You're coming with me on a mission, speak of this to no one, or you'll meet the same fate as Ms. Guevera and Eyes Only will. I don't think I have to tell you what that will be. Understood?"  
  
Joel was shaking from head to foot, but he managed to answer, "Yes sir."  
  
Lydecker smiled, "Good, then you are dismissed Sergeant."  
  
Joel turned and almost fled out of the office, glad to be out of Lydecker's chilling stare. Lydecker watched Joel run from the office and chuckled to himself.   
  
"Thank you Mr. Bling," said Lydecker to himself, "Yes I think we shall be in touch," Lydecker stopped and looked at the picture that was in the folder, "and as for you Max, it's time we meet again."  
  
With an evil grin on his face, Lydecker picked up the phone to call his pilot.  
"Evans, get the plane started, we're going to Seattle."  



	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: I only own the character of Joel: James Cameron, Fox, Charles Eglee and a bunch of other I've never met own the rest of the characters  
  
Please review my fanfic!!! If it's no good, tell me! Also if u have any suggestions feel free to email me at stupidgoalie86@hotmail.com  
Happy reading!  
  
  
We Meet Again (2/?)  
  
  
'Table for two," said Lydecker to the waiter of a restaurant in the outskirts Seattle, "my friend is not here right now, but when he comes he'll ask for Lydecker. Show him to my table."  
  
With a curt nod of his head the waiter led Lydecker to a table in the back of the restaurant. From Lydecker's position he had a perfect view of the door. Excellent. Lydecker was here to see Bling; the man who was going to lead him to the downfall of one of the escapees of X5, and a nosy do-gooder on the side. After ten years Lydecker still cringed thinking of the embarrassment that had followed the escape of the 12 fugitives. Over the years Lydecker had slowly caught onto eleven of them, catching two of them just the last month. Max was the last one left, and this time he was bringing everyone she knew down with her.   
  
Lydecker's revelry was broken when he heard his cell phone ring. That'll be the Sergeant who was waiting outside in a van watching the entrance to the restaurant. Lydecker turned on his phone and pressed the cold plastic of the phone to his ear, waiting to hear the Sergeants voice.  
  
"Man just entered the building. African descent, tallish and muscular. No hair and has earrings. Looks nervous, I think he's our guy."  
  
Lydecker clicked off the phone without bothering to answer. He eyes were riveted upon the door. Soon enough the door opened and a man matching the Sergeants description appeared. Lydecker saw him talk to the waiter, who in turn gestured toward where Lydecker was sitting. The man turned and began walking toward Lydecker. Lydecker stood up and extended his hand in greeting, not something he normally does, but then again this guy is going to have to trust him. Ignorant fool.  
  
"Mr. Bling I presume?" said Lydecker while shaking the man's hand.  
  
"Yes, and you must be the famous Donald Lydecker?" answered Bling.  
  
"Well, I try to be modest. Please sit while we make our, ah, business arrangements?"  
  
Bling sat in the chair offered by Lydecker, and preceded to make himself comfortable.   
  
"So, Mr. Bling, how do you happen do know this friend of mine and Eyes Only,"  
  
An evil grin spread across Bling's face, "I work for Eyes Only, but not working to bring down people. He stuck in a wheelchair, and I'm his personal trainer. Max is a friend of his. She's the one that does all of his legwork and stuff."  
  
Lydecker took sip of his unsweetened lemonade and smiled inwardly. This was better than he thought. All he has to do is extract the information slowly. "Now Bling, you're willing to give me all this information, you have to wonder why a man would bring down his good friend and boss."  
  
"The answer is simple. I'm a fellow of the C.R.E.A.M. variety. I figure I get about forty a year working for that son of a bitch, why not make fifty taking him down?"  
  
"Ah, now a see," answered Lydecker, "but that also brings us to another point. Your fee. Well sir, that all depends on what you've got for me." He brought his elbows on to the table, and for the first time since the conversation began, Lydecker really became interested in what this idiot had to say.  
  
Bling looked Lydecker straight in the eye, brown eyes facing off against gray ones, "I've got more than you could ever imagine."  
  
"Then let's get down to business shall we? I want to know everything…"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
OK, i know that was kinda short, but be patient, i'm kinda busy!!! if u have any suggestions or comments please email me!! my email address is at the top 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
  
Please review!!! Also email me with any comments and suggestions at stupidgoalie86@hotmail.com   
  
Don't forget to read parts 1 and 2  
  
We Meet Again (3/?)  
  
Joel glanced at the clock on the dashboard. 4:37. They'd been in there for almost a half an hour. Joel sighed and resumed his ordered stance of watching the door. But after five minutes of continual staring his mind began to wander. Over the past couple of days things had been getting more and more mysterious. After gathering a few things in a duffel bag, Joel bordered the plane with Lydecker and three huge men. The plane ride over was silent, so Joel started to examine the other people in the plane. Lydecker spent the plane ride staring at the seat in front of him. Every couple of minutes he would smile, as though thinking of what might happen. The site of that made Joel shiver.   
  
The three other men that came along were not introduced to Joel, and neither of them had said anything since Joel had met them. Once when one of them turned his head, Joel thought that he had seen a weird tattoo on the back of his neck. It looked like they all had it. Upon closer inspection (or as close as Joel could get without looking conspicuous) he realized that the tattoo was of a barcode. Strange. When they arrived in Seattle, Lydecker still didn't tell Joel what was going on, but Joel was getting to like this less and less every minute. Lydecker and the three men stayed at the military airport while Joel was sent to look for an apartment. That was easy. An apartment was found and soon the four men were living in the two-bedroom apartment.   
  
"Sergeant, how are your acting skills?" questioned Lydecker on the drive over to the newly purchased apartment.  
  
"Fairly well," Joel answered, "I did some acting in college. Mostly improv."  
  
"That's all you'll need," said Lydecker. Joel shot Lydecker a questioning glance, but something told him this was not the time to speak.   
  
Joel was yanked back into consciousness when he saw the man that Lydecker wanted to see leave the restaurant and begin to walk hurriedly down the street. Five minutes later Lydecker himself appeared and got inside the car. All he said was, "Drive."   
  
Joel shifted the gears into drive and pulled out of the parking space and onto the highway. Joel watched Lydecker out of the corner of his eye, and saw a contemplating look upon his face. Suddenly, Lydecker turned sharply to look at Joel and said, "Turn right here."  
  
After skidding to make the turn onto the street Lydecker had indicated, Lydecker began to give Joel directions, never bothering to tell him exactly where he was driving. After a while Lydecker finally ordered Joel to stop the vehicle and park in a nearby spot. Lydecker handed Joel a manila folder and nodded to him, as if signaling him to open the folder. With trembling hands Joel opened the folder. He wasn't sure what he was afraid of, but he had a feeling Lydecker was up to no good, and he wasn't sure he wanted to be a part of it.   
  
Inside the folder was a picture and some typed up documents. Joel began to look at the picture. It was of the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The girl had brown eyes, curly brown hair, and a Hispanic complexion. Of all her features, her eyes seemed to draw him in the most. Her eyes were piercing. Almost like they could see right through you.   
  
Lydecker saw Joel looking at the picture and said, "Her name is Max Guevara. I want you to observe her. See who she hangs out with, what her daily routine is, and most importantly when she visits this building." Lydecker pointed to a 22 story-high building that was opposite of where the car was parked, "but most importantly she must never see you. Ever. You are no use to me if she sees you. Observe her for three days, and then report back to me. Other than that you are to have no contact with me. Don't underestimate this girl. What you can see clearly at 50 feet, she can see clearly at 100 yards. He hearing is also above normal. Rotate the cars you use every day, I'll supply them, also try to use wigs and makeup to make yourself look different everyday. Inside the folder there is also a list of information that might be useful to your observations."  
  
Throughout Lydecker's speech, Joel had just been nodding dumbly. Not knowing what to do. Observe people? What was this guy up to? After noticing that Lydecker had stopped talking, Joel looked at the documents in the folder. At the top was the title "Max Guevara" then an address, place of work, home and pager numbers and other things. Really personal stuff. Joel began to feel uneasy about this. Then he reasoned to himself that in order for this to happen to her, she must have done something really bad, and there was a reason Lydecker was after her. Then it made it ok for him to do this. But Joel couldn't seem to shake the feeling that this wasn't right.   
  
"Sergeant!" yelled Lydecker.  
  
Joel's head shot up, he wasn't aware that he had been lost in his own thoughts, and had not been listening to his commanding officer. "Yes sir?" asked Joel.  
  
"Put the damn folder away. Look at it later. Now just drive me to the apartment!"  
  
Joel did as ordered. The rest of the car ride passed in silence; each man left to his own thoughts. After they reached the apartment, Lydecker informed him that he would be getting his own place. He would stay with the three mystery men in the apartment. Also, that all the information that he needed would be in the folder. With that, Lydecker turned and stepped into the building.   
  
Joel breathed a sigh of relief. At least that was over. As Joel eased the car into the traffic-clogged street, a light rain began to fall. His thoughts began to turn toward the mountain of information he had just received. He was so confused. After pondering the events and information Joel only came up with two truths: 1, he didn't like this one bit, and 2, he would do as ordered. This beautiful girl that he only knew from a picture would be observed… by him. Maybe he would be able to find out why Lydecker was after her, and he could make sense from all this uncertainty. But for now, all he could do was observe.   
  
  
  
Ok that part is over. As for all the people still asking why Bling would do something like that, the answer will come later just be patient. Oh and don't forget to review and email me ur suggestions. I'd really like to hear them. In the next part, Max will be introduced, and Joel will get some idea of what's going on.   



	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own them, I only own Joel, don't sue! I have no money!!!  
Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to write the next part, but I had a severe case of writer's block.  
  
We Meet Again (4/?)  
  
Max stared out of the windows of Logan's penthouse, with a worried look on her face. For the past couple of days she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her all the time. Although Max always watched her step, she had been extra careful when she first began to feel someone's eyes boring into the back of her head. As much as Max looked around and tried to see something suspicious, nothing caught her attention. "Must be going soft," she thought to herself, but still… she couldn't put her finger on…  
  
"Find something interesting?" questioned Logan as he wheeled himself into his living room.   
  
Max's head shot up and she managed to fix a smile onto her face before answering, "No nothing, just looking out." To prove her statement, Max began to walk around the spacious and expensively furnished room. Although Max and tried to sound nonchalant, she could tell that Logan didn't buy it; his eyes followed her around the room. She wondered what he was thinking.   
  
What Logan had been thinking was that Max had been acting funny lately. Logan debated with himself as to whether or not to ask her what was the problem. His brain told him no, that she would never need him, but then his heart was begging him to see what was the matter with this beautiful girl that he…loved? His heart won.   
  
"You ok? You seem kinda nervous?" asked Logan, praying she didn't take offense and would actually answer him truthfully. He knew the chances of that were slim. Max had a huge temper, and she liked to keep her problems to herself.   
  
Max actually did consider blowing up in his face, but then she saw the worry in his bright blue eyes, and the fear of getting too close resided. "I am," said Max much to Logan's surprise, "I just seem to feel that I'm being watched. But I keep on looking around and I find nothing. No conspicuous cars following me around. No snipers pointed in my direction. None of Lydecker's goons. Nothing, but yet I can't forget about it. It's kept me up for a couple of nights. I haven't slept in three days. When you came in I was just looking out the window and trying to find something that would confirm my suspicions, but nothing."  
  
Logan gave her a concerned look, but rolled over to the mirror walls that surrounded his penthouse, and looked outside. Nothing but some homeless people and a car. Just as Max had said, nothing. Little did Max or Logan know, but that car was actually what they were looking for.   
  
Inside the car, Sergeant Joel McKenzie observed the building that Lydecker had pointed out to him three days ago through a pair of army issued binoculars. He sighed. Nothing was different; he looked down at the notebook that held all the notes that he had taken on Max Guevara's activities. Place of work: Jam Pony X-Press, arrives at random hours between 8 am to 10 pm, boss follows to lecture for ten minutes. Hangs out with African American female, early twenties, name: Cindy. Caucasian male with greasy hair, name: Sketchy, also somewhere in the twenties, and African American male, no hair and has facial hair, age: twenties, Name: Herbal Thought. Nightly, goes to local bar named "Crash" with aforementioned friends and roommate Caucasian, female, early twenties, name: Kendra, or visits Logan Cale.   
  
Besides some other stuff, that was basically all he had, and that was all that Lydecker really wanted. Like promised, Lydecker supplied Joel with the different cars each day, and Joel had spent hours each morning putting on different wigs and making him look like a different person each day. He was supposed to meet him in thirty minutes. That was just enough time to cross town. He shifted the car's gears into drive and stepped on the gas pedal, all the while wondering why on earth would Lydecker want to hunt some girl down.   
  
Ok sorry, I know that I said that Joel would find something out about Max, but I didn't expect this part to take this long. Don't worry it's coming. Please review, and email me with suggestions (stupidgoalie86@hotmail.com) thanks!  



	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own them, (only the character of Joel) and if u sue, you won't get much I have very little assets. Anyway here goes…  
  
We Meet Again (5/?)  
  
"You're late," growled Lydecker as Joel stepped out of the car and walked towards his CO.  
  
He knew he was late, and he also knew that being anything but punctual with Lydecker was not a good thing.  
  
"I'm sorry sir, I gut stuck in traffic," stammered Joel as he handed Lydecker the folder with the information he had collected over the course of the past three days.   
  
Lydecker snatched the folder away from the already nervous sergeant, grunted something that sounded like "follow me", and turned to walk up the ten flights of stairs to Lydecker's temporary headquarters. The three silent men, that had yet to utter a work in Joel's presence, followed Joel as if they were barring him from escaping.  
  
By the sixth floor Joel was gasping for air as he tried to stay in step with Lydecker's quick pace. By the eighth floor even Lydecker himself was getting a little tired, but the pace stayed the same. The three silent men, whom Joel had began to refer to as Dan, Don, and Den (the three D's), had yet to even break a sweat and their breath had stayed at its same slow tempo. Unusual.   
  
Finally, the five men reached the apartment and Lydecker left Joel in his office, while Lydecker went into another room to look at Joel's report. Dan, Don, and Den had left and busied themselves with god knows what.  
  
After sitting tensely in a metal chair for five minutes, Joel's thoughts began to wander. As usual for the past couple of days, Joel was thinking about his mission and what it was about. He kept on wondering exactly what he was doing, and what was going on. If any info was to be obtained it wasn't from Lydecker. But Joel had been waiting too long to even with that Lydecker was going to shed some light on the subject.   
  
Right then and there, Joel realized that if he wanted any information he would have to find it himself. Now where would Lydecker keep such info? In his headquarters… exactly where Joel was… and probably in his office… which was exactly where Joel was sitting. Joel almost let out a triumphant yell at his luck. But first, Joel had to see if the coast was clear.  
  
Joel poked his head out the door of Lydecker's office to make sure it was clear. When all was sage, he tiptoed down the hall to Lydecker's bedroom. From Joel's position he could see that Lydecker was totally engrossed in what he was doing, and not paying any attention to the outside world.  
  
Joel could scarcely contain his most unprofessional giggle of delight as he made his way back to the office to start his search. There were no sign of the 3 D's anywhere.  
  
Now it was time to search. The square room was sparsely furnished with a filing cabinet, desk, and chair. Joel briskly strode toward the filling cabinet and began to systematically search its contents. The first two drawers contained the usual military drabble that anyone might find in a Captain's filing cabinet, but the third drawer contained folders that made Joel stop and question the contents. On the top of each folder there was a long series of numbers that was different for each one, followed by a dash and then "X5". All of the folders, except for one, had something written in red marker. They either said "captured", "killed" or "trained".  
  
Joel frowned. This was definitely what he was looking for, but he didn't know if he necessarily wanted the answers. And if Lydecker found out what he was doing behind his back… well Joel didn't want to finish that thought.  
  
"O, the hell with it," muttered Joel to himself as he scooped up half the folders and shoved them in his jacket. He would come back for the rest later. He didn't want to alert Lydecker's suspicions by trying to walk out of here with his jacket bulging around the bulk he would be carrying in his jacket.  
  
Joel had barely finished zipping up his jacket when he heard the sounds of footsteps drawing closer to the office. Joel quickly closed the filing cabinet and scooted over to the chair he had been sitting in before. His behind just hit the cold metal seat when Lydecker walked into the room with Dan, Don and Den faithfully following behind him.  
  
"Good job on those files Sergeant," said Lydecker in a voice that indicated that he really didn't want to give the compliment, but he felt obliged to anyway, "I've completed a preliminary look at the information, and your services have been most kindly appreciated…"  
  
For one small second Joel got the idea that Lydecker was going to kill him. He held his breath as he waited for Lydecker to continue.  
  
"… so I'm going to give you a one-day furlough. Spend it as you please, provided you do not step outside your apartment and report back to me the day after and six am sharp. Don't be late. Dismissed!"  
  
Joel stood up, threw Lydecker a hastily salute and flung himself in a headlong dash out the apartment, down the stairs, and into his car. Once inside Joel breathed a sigh of relief and locked the doors. He looked down at his jacket, knowing what was inside but yet not knowing what information the folder possessed.  
  
Joel's heartbeat increased with anticipation, but he knew it would be too dangerous to look through the files at his present location. For all he knew, one of the three D's could be watching him right now. Joel shuddered at the thought. He really didn't like those guys.   
  
His shaky hands managed to put his car into gear and drive him to his apartment. Joel slowly undid his zipper and pulled out the packet of folders that he had taken from Lydecker.  
  
He placed the folders down on his desk and wearily sat down. He was extremely tired but he had to know and this could not wait. Not for the first time that day, Joel questioned if taking the folders was right. But then he thought of his many questions and the beautiful girl.  
  
He opened the first folder. Well, here goes nothing…  
  
Well, that part's finished! Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and also any comments and suggestions that you might want to add. I really need them!!!  



	6. Part 6

We Meet Again (6/?)  
  
Joel glanced at the clock in the room where he had been pacing and reading files for the last five hours. Midnight.   
  
Joel was confused. Confused and scared. The folders had done their job. They had given him all the answers he needed to know, except now he wished he could go back to questioning; to go back to not knowing about them, or this mission, or about Lydecker and what Manticore actually was.  
  
How could a man do such a thing? Torturing innocent children all in the name of finding a superior warrior. And now Joel had gotten himself mixed up in all of this, and he didn't know what to do. Going against Lydecker would mean almost certain downfall. Lydecker knew too much about Joel that he would detect any change in loyalties.   
  
But then how could he walk away from them? Now that he knew what was going to happen to them. Lydecker had captured 11 of them she was the only one left. Maybe she could help rescue the others. But then how could she fight against all of them? And Dan, Don and Den were these superior warriors. How could Max fight off the three D's by herself.  
  
The thoughts swirled in Joel's head, but the thought of the three D's made Joel mouth twist into something of a smile. "Guess I can't call them that anymore, not since I found out their real names are Zack, Ben, and Zane," said Joel out loud.  
  
Joel continued to pace around the room, muttering to himself and trying to make sense out of the mess that he got himself into. Cursing himself for accepting this job. Suddenly, the room felt awful small to Joel and he knew that he had to get himself out of here, and go clear his mind.  
  
"The hell with Lydecker's orders," said Joel as he put on his jacket, "he may have a clear conscience about what he does, but I don't. I need to go somewhere that I can think and possibly drink until I puke."  
  
Joel opened the door and stepped into the drizzling weather outside. "Does it ever not rain?" said Joel, as he flipped up the collar of his jacket and started to walk. Joel walked and walked and walked, trying to clear his mind and not paying much attention to where he was going. Every once in a while he would look up before trudging along the dirty streets of Seattle. It was during this action that a sign caught his eye. A moldy neon sign displayed the name of this bar, "Crash". His heart stopped for a few seconds.   
  
This was where she hung out and had a couple of beers. Something told him to run away, to keep on walking and not risk running into her and spilling everything that he knew. But a stronger force willed him to go into the bar, and just see what she was like. For all he knew she could be a criminal, or some cold-hearted bitch that belonged where Lydecker was going to put her, and she would deserve what she got. Or she could be a nice person that was just trying to live her life, hiding from her past. Throughout his observation of her he never got close enough to really see what she was like. Maybe he should just go and see what she was like. Not talk to her, o god no, that would be terrible, but just go and see…  
  
While the thoughts were moving through his head, his feet were carrying him to the decrepit door of the bar. When he was five feet in front of the door, his head finally caught up with his legs and he decided to go for it.   
  
All of a sudden a cold wind blew and Joel tucked his head into his coat and continued to walk to the door not really looking were he was going, so when the door opened he ran into the person that opened it. The stranger managed to stay standing, but Joel fell over.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" a female voice said, "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up. Just goes to show that beer and walking really don't mix."  
  
At this point Joel looked up and he was shocked at who he saw. It was her, and she looked much prettier up close. At the shock of finding her, he forgot to cover up who he was without thinking he said the first thing that came to his head.  
  
"M-Max?"   
  
Max's forehead crinkled in suspicion and she gave Joel an icy glare, "How do you know my name?"   
  
The glare cut through Joel and he thought of what she could do to him with only one hand. Joel began to stutter in response, without really thinking what he would get himself into, "W-well… L-Lydecker, and M-M-Manticore, I-I-I…."  
  
Joel couldn't get another word out because she lifted him up and shoved him into the wall so hard that the wind was knocked out of lungs and he had to gasp for air.  
  
"What about them!" The look on the girls face was menacing, and Joel willed his brain to formulate some response.  
  
"W-well, I c-can't really say, but…"  
  
Joel didn't have a chance to finish that sentence because he blacked out, and the last thing he saw was Max's fist coming straight at his face. When Joel finally woke up, it was still night outside, and he had a pounding headache.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes and the first thing that he saw that he was in a spacious and obviously expensive penthouse. This was the penthouse that Lydecker had shown to him on his first day in Seattle. The next thing that he saw was Max staring at him; if looks could kill… he didn't want to finish that.  
  
Max didn't say anything for a minute. Then she only uttered one word, "Explain."  
  
  
  
Please, read and review!! Also any suggestions would be helpful.  



	7. Part 7

We Meet Again (7/?)  
  
Author's notes- Ok I had tons of trouble with this part because I didn't know how I wanted to end, plus I was busy with lacrosse and school and stuff, so I didn't have time.   
Please read and review, I would really appreciate that, also if you have any ideas or suggestions they would be most helpful  
Ok, on with the fic  
  
"Explain."  
  
She looked at Joel with eyes of fire. Joel knew that if he didn't say something now, his life wouldn't be worth that much. But before he could say anything, he had to choose a side, and what surprised Joel was how quickly he decided to betray Lydecker.  
  
"I'm waiting!" she barked, "or do you need some persuasion?" She lifted her hand as if to strike, and Joel automatically cringed.  
  
"Max!" a man's voice sounded throughout the apartment, and Max whirled around to look at the owner of the voice.  
  
Joel looked past Max to the man who had just entered the room. A 30-year-old man who looked like he hadn't shaved in a couple of days was seated in a wheelchair, and it was evident that he was paralyzed from the waist down. This man had a stern look on his face and his blue eyes were glaring at Max through stylish and obviously very expensive glasses.  
  
"Logan, this guy knows about Manticore, and I'm going to get what he knows, one way or another."  
  
"That's still no reason to beat the shit out of him." Logan countered.  
  
"We'll agree to disagree on that," said Max as she raised her hand once more, "You don't know half of the shit they did to us there. If you did, you wouldn't be questioning why I'm doing this."  
  
Joel decided that now was the best time as any to start talking and gain a small amount of control in this situation. "All right, all right! I'll talk!" Joel yelled.  
  
Max and Logan turned to face Joel and Joel stuttered, looking for a way to begin. "The guy, the, the traitor! He gave you away to Lydecker. He said you worked at Jam Pony," Joel pointed to Max, "and you were Eyes Only," Joel pointed to Logan.  
  
Both Max's and Logan's faces turned completely white at the mention of this information. Joel stopped, fearing that they would faint. Max quickly regained her composure and asked, "Who's the traitor?" Her voice was quiet, cold. Deadly cold.   
  
Joel shivered at the sound, but he was going to continue speaking. He had a feeling that if he stalled any longer Max would snap and so would his neck.  
  
The next sound heard was not Joel's voice, but the unwelcome metal sound of a gun being cocked. Max, Logan and Joel turned around to be greeted by Bling who was wearing a malicious grin and holding a gun pointed in Max's direction.  
  
"Well, well sorry to interrupt this little party here," snickered Bling.  
  
"Bling… how could you?" whispered Logan, who was dealing with a considerable amount of shock. He couldn't believe that his best friend and confident had turned around and betrayed him, And not only him, but Max too. He just couldn't believe it.  
  
"Well Logan, you might have money but I don't, times are hard, everybody has to look out for themselves."  
  
Max decided to enter the conversation at this point by saying, "You know Bling, I could fight you and win, gun or no gun."  
  
Bling smiled evilly, and shivers went through the spines of everybody in the room, "Yes Max, I'm quite aware of that fact. That's why I'm not going to fight you. This was just a distraction, and I dare say, it worked a better than Lydecker or I had expected."  
  
Before Max could ponder the meaning of Bling's words. The glass windows of Logan's penthouse were shattered into a million pieces as a TAC team barged into Logan's apartment. The door was also kicked open and Zack stormed into the scene was gun in hand and Lydecker following.   
  
All of this was a blur to Max as Manticore reflexes kicked in and she attacked the nearest member of the TAC team. Max punched, kicked, and took out many of Lydecker's men, but her attempts were futile. There were too many people and the space was too confined.   
  
Suddenly a sharp pain in Max's thigh caused her to stop fighting. She look down and saw a tranquillizer dart stuck in her thigh. Looking up to see who fired the short, she saw a familiar face.  
  
"Zack?" she croaked. He looked so different, so… blank. The usually fire that was in his eyes was gone and was replaced by full gray blankness.  
  
"Don't try speaking to him. He doesn't remember what you look like now. None of them do."  
  
Lydecker. That fucking son of a bitch. Lydecker chuckled as Max struggled to say awake. "What do you mean?" demanded Max.  
  
Lydecker shrugged, " I had their memories wiped of everything but Manticore. All they remember is the nine years before the escape and the months they spent being reindoctrinated."  
  
"They?" Max whispered.  
  
Lydecker smiled, "yes they, they've all been captured… or killed. You are the only one left, or should I say you were the only one left."  
  
Max gasped as the meaning of Lydecker's words struck her… the only one left… the only one.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Max, who was ready to fall asleep from the affects of the dart. She didn't have much time left.  
  
A cruel grin slowly spread across Lydecker's face, "I though you'd never ask. At this very moment Zane and Ben are picked up some friends of yours," he glanced down at a file Max didn't notice he was holding, "Cindy, Kendra, Herbal, and Sketchy, I believe."  
  
The drug was taking its toll on Max, but she managed to scream out, "You bastard! Leave them alone! You got me, what do you want them for?"  
  
Lydecker crept up next to Max and placed his foul face in front of Max's, "Because Max, when you're up against me, the last one standing is the one that falls the hardest. And that includes everyone around you."  
  
Max barely heard this comment as she slipped out of consciousness. Before her eyes closed, Max saw Logan gagged and tied up on the floor along side Joel, and surprisingly Bling, who had all received the same treatment, no doubt compliments of Lydecker's men. White-hot anger flowed through Max's body. She would get him for this. Lydecker would not go unpunished.   



End file.
